If Sasuke fell for Sakura
by emk2617
Summary: Sasuke is back from Orochimaru's. He came back and realized that he loved Sakura, of course she took him, and now they have been dating for 4 months! Sakura is 16 and Sasuke 18, this is all in Sakura's percective, it's like her own diary
1. beginning of the mess

Sasuke came back, but the curse mark has taken over his skin, so he looks very dark, as if he was Jamaican. Sakura and Sasuke are already together by now…this is what if; this is after them dating for 4 months (sorry for the skip)

Chapter 1

I was only sixteen years old; I was the measure of perfection. My fair skin was unusually tanner, making me look perfect. I hadn't seen him for a month; it was longest month of my life. It was finally the day he was coming home and I was finally going to see him again. He was a new college student only eighteen years of age himself, five foot seven, short black hair. The second that phone rang, I ran for it.

ring

"Hey Sakura, I'm back in Maryland."

"Hey Sasuke, that's awesome."

"Yeah it is. Well I can come over your house in two hours or so?"

"Great! I can't wait!" I was so excited that he would finally be home. I took my new tight jeans and skinny low cut spaghetti strapped tight shirt with lace on the top, I had saved this outfit just for him, and ran into my bathroom to clean up before he showed up; I wanted to be just perfect for him.

door bell rings

I had wasted my dead line. I splashed on my perfume and let down my hair laced in the golden sun light. That door bell rang and my heart began to race. The moment I had been waiting for had finally arrived. I opened the door.

"Hey handsome." I thought I really want to talk, but all I could do was open the door as I saw him walk in I flung myself at him.

"I missed you, Sasuke," I said beginning to cry.

"I've missed you too, Sakura, from the second I left your house."

"I love you, Sasuke. I've missed you since the second that I left your arms." I was cry intensely for joy.

He wrapped his strong arms around me, "I love you too, Sakura, with all my heart and I never want to let you out of my arms."

"And I love you, Sasuke, with all my heart, mind, body, and soul."

Sasuke and I continued it to my room and sat on my full sized bed.

"Hey Sakura, where are your grandparents?"

"Oh they went to my Uncle's house."

"Ok so we don't have to worry about anyone walking in on us kissing?"

"Nope, just me and you." Just as I had finished my sentence his lips pressed against mine. It was a perfect moment. He grasped me with his strong arms pulling me in closer and closer to him, just the way I wanted it to be. After an hour or so, I offered him a soda. So me and Sasuke continued to the kitchen for a beverage.

"Sasuke?" I nervously called.

"Yes Sakura?"

"You said that your dorm is on the other side of the campus from everything. So um did that affect your body at all, I mean I could feel a little difference, but do you um, look any different, you know under your clothes?"

"Oh," Sasuke began to blush leaving a small dark red shade on his face, "Well um, let me show you." He took off his shirt slowly; he'd definitely gained some muscle, but not too much.

"Wow!" I said, it was all that could come to mind.

"Well Sakura?" Sasukekun nervously tried stated.

"Yeah."

"You said you had lost some weight right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well do you look any different under your clothes?"

I started to blush, in the calmest tone voice I could, I said, "Why don't you find out?" I pulled his hands to the bottom of my shirt and continued them up till I got to my chest, flung my hands above my head. He slowly continued till it was on the ground.

"Wow, well, you look great, though you always have."

I blushed greatly, "Thanks and you look awesome, but um maybe we should continue this in my room?" We went in my plain jungle room. We continued bed, both without shirts. We laid back just making out and showing our love for the other.

"Sasuke, your belt is really starting to hurt!" I said through the pain of his black belt crushing my pelvic bone.

"Oh sorry, but that is only to keep my pants up. But I can, but I'll have to take my jeans off."

"Hey I have no complaints about that and to be fair I'll take mine off too." Now only wearing a lacy red bra and a low cut pair of red underwear.

He held me tight, "Sakura, you look great."

"You look great yourself."

Sasuke began to blush again, "thanks." He pulled me close and gently pushed his lips against mine. I pulled him in tighter. Our actions only seemed to intensify, my fair skin against his dark skin. My flat stomach against his fit one, it tingled my body. His

Passionate actions only intensified, emotions flying everywhere, my smooth fair skin against his muscles. snap He had unhooked my lacey red bra and started slowly to pull the straps off my shoulders. The straps slowly traveled down my arm barely touching my arm, the bra dropped to the ground. I pushed him to make it so he was laying flat on his back; I placed my hands on his sides just barely touching his plaid boxers. My hands were shaking from being so nervous. Still shaking I slowly pulled down his boxers while kissing his lips slowly, just living in the moment. I continued farther and farther down. First, his sort neck down to his chest and then his abs, slowly kissing him to show him how much I care, love, and want him. He blushed, covering his dark skin with a dark shade of crimson. As more and more skin showed, I began to tremble, I didn't know what to do, but I continued till he was completely exposed. As I was still on top of him he slowly went from putting his hands on my waist down. After I had been completely exposed, we crawled underneath the covers on my bed.

"Sakura, I knew you looked great, but not this awesome."

I began to blush a huge amount turning my skin color red, "SASUKE-KUN! Well you look better then I though anyone could look."

"I love you, Sakura-Chan"

"And I love you, Sasukekun." I knew that this was going to be one of the greatest moments in my life.

"Wait!" Sasuke spoke up, "I almost forgot about my present for you."

"Ok?"

"Well I want to give it to you before we do this."

"Ok then," I said wondering what he was so eager to give me that he wanted to wait more time. He crawled out of the bed with the sets wrapped around him. Sasuke struggled to his baggy light blue jeans and grabbed something small and black out of his pocket, he climbed back in bed, looked at me . He paused to smile. "Sakura," Sasuke was starting to shake from being nervous, "I know I said I wanted to wait till after college, but I don't think I can wait much longer."

"So what are you trying to say, Sasuke?" my eyes became glassy as I struggled to speak these words. I sat up, realizing he was getting really serious.

He leaned up, held my hand and continued to say, "Sakura Haruno?" he stopped from stuttering.

"Yes, SasukeKun?" eager to know what he would say since he rarely ever called me by my full name.

"Will you marry me?"

"SasukeKun? Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious, Sakura. Sakura Haruno, Will you marry me?"

"Absolutely!" I excitedly answered. He put the ring on my left hand, "Wow."

"Yeah I know." Sasuke said. I lay back down on the bed and kissed Sasuke as passionate as possible, tears of joy ran down my fair skinned face; my dark green, olive eyes starred into his onyx eyes.

"Well you don't have to wait for our wedding night." We continued with what we were doing. He grabbed my arm and gently pulled me down into the bed and under the covers. He pulled me closer into him kissing me every motion forward. He held me close and we made love.

Hahaha, you thought I was going to have you on a cliff hanger now right? Well you're right. I'm not going into that detail. I'll skip to after all that is done.

"Sakurachan?"

"Yeah SasukeKun?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For letting me experience that and for agreeing to marry me."

"Anytime SasukeKun. I'm just glad that you want to marry me."

"Of course I do!"

"Thanks handsome. I love you, SasukeKun."

"I love you too, Sakura."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was homecoming, my black dress fit tightly around me. My mom had just fixed my hair, I was perfectly ready for homecoming this time; I had brushed my teeth, taken a shower, washed my hair, got my hair done, changed, did my make-up, and now I was just about ready to go.ding The door had rand, my heart began pounding one thousand miles a minute, I was excited. This would have been the first time I was to see Sasuke since me and him got engaged, two months ago!ding dong I ran for the door.

"I'll get it," I excitedly responded, I fixed my dress and looked through the window. sigh, god it was only Tenten.

"Hi, Tenten," I said in a depressed tone," You're late!"

"I know," Tenten said.

"Yeah, two hours late!" I yelled furiated, "Well you had me thinking Sasukekun was here!"

"So?"

"So? So? So? He's my fiancé' you idiot! I'm excited to see him again!"

"He's your what?!" she said, I had forgotten we didn't tell anyone unless they had asked and since it was so early in the school year no one seemed to even notice my ring before.

"Yeah he is!"

"You mean as in your engaged to get married to Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha? Sasuke from the rookie nine? Sasuke?"

"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha! Jason from the rookie nine, the same Sasuke I've been dating for four months now!"

"But now you're engaged Sakura! Engaged to be married!"

"So what!" I was infuriated.

"How long have you been engaged now Sakura?"

"About two months."

"What! Two months! Why didn't you tell anyone?!"

"Well none of you guys asked!"

"Well how were you supposed know this?!"

"I was wearing my ring this whole time!" I had just realized my family didn't know yet, "Um, Tenten can we go into the computer room to talk not out in the living room?"

"Why?"

"Cause my family doesn't know yet!"

"Oh, yeah then."

"Hi, Tenten, ready to get your hair and make-up done?" my mom interrupted.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh …" Tenten stuttered.

"Don't worry about it, Tenten. We can talk about it when you're done." I told her.

"Ok then, well I'm ready I guess." Tenten said.

"Is something going on here?" my mom questioned.

"No," we both said, "everything is fine."

"Ok then," my mom calmly said, buying it for the moment.

I watched and waited as Tenten got her hair done. Just as she had finished up ding, without thinking about we it was I slowly walked to the door, fixed my dress up a little, and opened the door.

"Hey Sakurachan," Sasuke said when I opened the door.

I ran to give him a hug, immediately, "Sasukekun! I've missed you so much. I'm so glad to see you again."

He slowly pressed his lips against mine, "Wow, I've missed that. I really missed you to. So how's my bride to be?"

I started to blushing, "I'm fine, wow I can't believe you called me that."

"What? "my bride to be?" well it's true."

"Yeah," my fair skinned face had turned a bright shade of red. "Well what do you think?" I turned around in my dress.

"About what?"

"About how I look?"

"Wow, well you look, you look extremely beautiful."

"Thanks," I started to giggling from blushing so much, "You look great yourself."

Right then my mom walked in, "You two ready to go?"

"Absolutely," we both stated, holding each other's hand.

Sasukekun turned to me and whispered," I love you, Sakurachan."

I leaned over to him and whispered, "I love you too, Sasukechan, with all my heart, mind, body, and soul." A huge smile came upon his face, we had to gotten to the car, I of course I had to sit in the middle because truth be told Tenten and Sasuke don't get along, but that doesn't bother me. I of course leaned closer to Sasuke the whole ride.

Then we got to Konoha high, Sasuke helped me out of the car. We meet up with Ino, Kakashi, Temari, and Shikamaru. Tenten ran out as Sasuke helped me out and we held hands all the way to our friends and stayed holding hands.

"Hey guys," I said letting go of Sasuke's hand to hug the group, he did the same. Then we immediately held hands again.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting in line, we'd finally made it to the front. We handed them our tickets and id's.

"Finally!" Ino winded again.

"Ino-pig calm down we're in now, so just chill!" I said annoyed by her constant complaining for last fifteen minutes.

"Yeah, Ino-pig! stop your constant complaining it's driving me nuts!" Temari yelled out.

"Temari, calm down." Shikamaru said quietly to Temari.

"Ok," she joyfully was pulling Shikamaru behind of the risers. We all backed up and gave them privacy.

"Hey Sasukekun," I said softly whispering to him in his ear, "maybe we should follow their example."

"Nah," Sasuke started to say, "oh wait you mean. Yeah maybe, we should, but somewhere else."

"Ok where?"

"You'll see." Sasuke dragged me out to the middle of the dance floor and kissed me right there. We started to slow dance.

When Sasuke and I finished dancing for the time being, we went back to the group. Hinata had just showed up screaming, "OMG!" she was hugging everyone. Then she turns to Temari and Shikamaru, "OMG y-you g-guys look g-great t-together!" Then she turned and said the same to me and Sasuke. "Hey Sakura it look like y-you l-lost some weight." She gave me a hug, "ouch!" Hinata complained, my ring had scratched her, "What was that?" Hinata asked.

"Oh probably just my ring." I said forgetting once again, that me and Sasuke never told any one.

"What ring?" Hinata was looking at my right hand.

"This one," I held out my left hand and she saw it.

"OMG, Sakura that's on the wrong…"

"No it's right." I stopped her to say.

"But that would mean……Oh my god Sakura! You're…you're…you're…"

Sasuke stood by me, held my hand, and we both said, "Yeah everyone…We're engaged!"

"I asked Sakura to marry me during my last visit to Maryland and she said yes." Sasuke continued to explain.

"You have to be kidding me right guys?" Ino asked hoping it was a joke.

"No! I love Sasukekun. I really do, and he really did ask me to marry him and I did say yes." I said a bit frustrated that Ino-pig would ask such a stupid question.

"Yeah and I would do it again." Sasuke turned to me and said, "Even though I've already asked you," Sasuke got down on one knee and said, "Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"

'My response will never change," I said, "Of course I will!"

Sasuke got up and kissed me.

"You two break it up!" A sensei came to me and Sasuke saying. She then whispered, "Congratulations you two." Then she walked away.

"That was odd," I told Sasuke.

"Yeah it kind of was," he said in reply.

"Wow Sasuke I can't believe you didn't tell me that you and Sakura were engaged." Kakashi said calming though he was surprised.

"Yeah well we decided to see if you guys would figure it out." Sasuke said.

"How were we supposed to know?" Temari said, he voice beginning to get high.

"Well I was wearing my ring the whole time!" I yelled, "That and you could have asked!"

Well now not only does the group know, but the whole school and staff.

"That reminds me, does anyone in your school notice?" I asked Sasukekun.

"Yeah! The day I got back my roommate noticed."

"Wow, and Sakura's wearing her ring the whole time?!" Temari asked.

"Yep, the entire time," I replied.

"Well, I'm happy for you!" Temari said.

"That's good cause I want make you my maid of honor."

"That's awesome! Of course I will, you guys are like family to me!"

"Yeah and now you can say that me and Sasuke your adoptive brother and sister without it sounding wrong, as long as you make one of us and in-law." I stated.

"Well Kakashi-sensei," Sasukekun said, "With all this marriage talk, Will you be the best man?"

"Sure." Kakashi-sensei said neither seeming enthusiastic nor pessimistic about it.

"Great!" I stated, "and I want all the girls to be in the bridal party and Hinata, I want you to help plan it!"

"Oh course!" Hinata screamed.

Well after that nothing really happened at homecoming so let's skip a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that night on the phone with Sasuke, we were talking about what next.

"Well now that all our friends know we definitely need to tell your parents before it gets back to them through rumors." I said.

"Yeah I suppose your right." Sasuke said in reply.

"Well my parent would much rather hear it from me and you then by our friends. I don't know how long we have till the word travels."

"Yeah, my parents were the same way, and since me and Itachi have became close again, realizing, thanks to him that we have no other family that I had to somewhat forgive him, plus it's more torture for him to have to live out the rest of his life as a criminal of Konoha, I'm sure he rather learn that way too."

"So when do you want to tell them? How are we going to do this?"

"Well…uh… I don't know you have any ideas, you're usually better at this sort of thing."

"Well I do have one."

"What is it?"

"We could have a family dinner, you know everyone goes to one person's house and we eat as the family, we are soon to be."

"Which house?"

"How about mine, I'll even cook it?"

"Oh ok."

"Well let me ask my grandmother." I put down the phone and went to my grandmother's room.

"Mom-mom you know how you've said you want to know Sasukekun's family better?"

"Yeah I did say that" my grandmother replied.

"Well how about we invite them over to dinner one day, I'll cook it!"

"Ok, maybe Sunday night. How's that?"

"I'll go ask!" I said, I ran to the phone and asked, "Hey Sasuke, my grandmother said Sunday! How's that work?"

"Wow that's was fast! Tomorrow? I'll go ask him and call you back. Ok, beautiful?" Sasuke said.

I began to blush, but I proceed to say, "Ok handsome, I love you, Sasukekun. I hope they say yes!"

"I love you too, Sakurachan. So do I." Sasukekun said before hanging up the phone.

An hour had passed ring, the phone had finally started to ring, "about time," I thought hoping that they told him yes. ring ring

Shot, hold on one minute, I ran for the phone, "Hello?" I said as if I didn't know that it was Sasukekun.

"Hello?" Sasuke said as if he didn't know who he was calling.

"Oh hey Sasuke, So what did your parents say?"

"Surprisingly they said yes!"

Well the conversation did continue for hours, but nothing big, so let's skip to Sunday!

Sunday had finally come. I had just started to cook for dinner.ding

The door bell had finally rung; Sasuke and Itachi had showed up.

"I'll get it," I ran for the door, opened the door, "Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting us," Itachi said.

"Anytime, I just put the lasagna in the oven, so it will be and hour for dinner."

"Ok," Sasuke said, pulled me into my room and kissed me." Our parents meet in the living room and started talking. Well me and Sasuke walked in and sat at the end of the couch where everyone was sitting (the couch is a very large tan leather wrap around couch that covers two walls). We sat close together, my legs crossed and his right hand on my knee, I was on his left, and holding my hand with his left.

"I guess we should tell them after dinner." I whispered to Sasukekun.

"Yeah, that's probably best."

Well about an hour had past and I heard the kitchen timer, "Hey Sasuke can you help me with the dinner?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said. We both got up and got the food ready to serve.

"It's ready!" I said, as I walked into the living room. We all gathered along and had a family dinner. After dinner, me and Sasuke decided it was time to tell them. We sat them down in the living room, my parents were there too.

"Itachi?" Sasukekun said.

"Mom-mom, Pop-pop, Mom, Mr. R," I said, "Me and Sasukekun are well…" I said nervous as can be.

"We're…we're…"Sasuke said then looked at me.

"We're engaged," me and Sasuke said at the same time.

I'm sure you want to know how our parents reacted.

"You're what!" my mom exclaimed.

"Please tell me this is one of your sick jokes." My grandmother exclaimed.

"Sasuke is this true?" Itachi had said to him.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

I thought our family had been in shock. Actually I don't remember that too much. I'll try to tell you as much as I can remember.

"Well, little brother, Are you sure this the one you want to marry?" Itachi said to him

"Yes, I'm sure. Itachi, I prayed day on end about this asking God if Sakurachan truly was the one for me and three weeks of prayer and God answered me saying yes." Sasukekun replied holding me close to him.

"Sakura are you sure Sasuke's the one for you?" my family asked.

"All those trips, personal prayer time, and mass personal prayer time. I constantly asked God then he told me yes, that I was to be with Sasuke for the rest of my life." I said.

"Wow well we just don't know what to say about you two right now." My family and his said. Our families were in too much shock to say anything else.

"Well don't worry we don't expect to get married for two to four years." Me and Sasuke said, "And we have one of our friends helping us plan it."

It was silent, we left the room hearing them arguing.

"How could they?", "What were they thinking?" etc…

"I don't care what my parents say, I love you, Sasukekun. I still want to marry you." I said.

"I still want to marry you, Sakurachan and I love you." Sasuke said. Sasuke pulled me close and kissed me.

"I can't wait till we're married." I said.

"Me neither." Sasuke assured.

Well now me and Sasukekun have our families. Well they took it better then I could imagine. Well that's all I could remember, so let's skip to Sasukekun's next visit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been 4 weeks since we had told our parents about us getting engaged. It was around thanksgiving time, Sasukekun was coming home again, and I was so excited. When SasukeKun came over my house we decided to get at least one wedding thing planned every time he came over, first was the date.

"Well um, we're going to need to see a calendar for at least two years from now." I said.

"Hn," SasukeKun said.

"Well let's at least pick the year."

"Hn"

"Well I know we want it sooner so how about um, uh, well um, 2009, 2010?"

"Oh maybe, why 2010?"

"In case we want a wedding in late winter, spring, or early summer because I don't turn eighteen till June twenty-six of 2009." I stated.

"Yeah, I know, so I guess we have to pick the season first."

"Probably, What season do you want it?"

"I don't know."

"Well since we both dislike cold; we should cancel out winter and with college probably not fall."

"So spring or summer?"

"Um.uh…because school, maybe early summer."

"Ok sounds perfect."

"Well which month?"

"June?"

"Great! Which day?"

"Well…um…"

"Not people's birthday…So not June eight, twenty-six, twenty-eight, or father's day!"

"Yeah, how about in between?"

"A Saturday or Sunday?"

"Saturday."

"How about the seventeenth? It's in between all."

"So it's June seventeenth 2010?"

"Yeah."

"Can't wait!"

Our one plan was done that visit, it was a huge part! We continued with a normal date after marking it down on the calendar. Let's skip to the next visit (the next day).

"Hi handsome," I said as SasukeKun walked in the door. Sasuke walked up and kissed me.

"Hey, my beautiful bride to be." SasukeKun said. I blushed tremendously, my skin color changed to red.

"Yeah, I am your bride to be and I'm really happy about it."

"That's good; I want you to be glad about that."

"Well I am, but before we get too wrapped up let's do one more detail."

"Ok, how about um…the bridal parties."

"OK well um…I already told Temari she is my maid of honor, Hinata my Jr., than Tenten, my cuz Kagome, and then Ino. You?"

"I don't know."

"Well are you going to have Kakashi, Neji, Lee, Gai, Naruto, Sai, or Itachi?

"Kakashi, yeah Itachi, Shino, maybe Naruto and Sai." SasukeKun replied.

"Well if you're not sure at least pick your best man."

"I don't know, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well take your time and just think about it."

"Well since I'm going to take some time deciding that let's do a different detail."

"Ok which one?"

"I don't know"

"Well we can try to pick a place. You know Japan? China?"

"Japan, since that is where our families are from."

"Sounds fine to me."

"Ok then, let's get on to our date."

"Ok," I happily replied; mine and SasukeKun's date continued; next visit!

ring SasukeKun was here. I opened the door; SasukeKun kissed me before I could even say a word!

"Hey handsome," I finally said.

"Hey my beautiful bride to be." SasukeKun said. I started to blush a lot. "So what do you want to work on this time?" Sasuke questioned.

"I don't know maybe start a guest list?"

"Well our parents,"

"The group."

"Our brothers."

"Oh man do I have to?" I jokingly said, Sasuke began laughing, knowing that I was joking.

"Our grandparents."

"My little sister, Agome, you know what it might be easier if both of us right the list of our own family."

"Great with me."

"Yeah now we can go on with our date; which is great since you're going to college tomorrow."

"Yeah I know."

"I'll miss you, SasukeKun."

"Yeah and you know I'll be missing you, Sakurachan."

The date continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been over one month since Sasuke been home. It was Christmas time, twenty-six degrees Fahrenheit outside and snowing lightly, but Sasukekun was to come home today! I worried a lot about him then afraid he wouldn't be able to make it; I spent the last two hours by my cell phone just staring at it, hoping he would call and say everything was alright. After two hours by cell's side I got hungry. I left the phone for, but one minute to start to get myself something to eat. I had just started to brew up some hot chocolate, when my phone finally rang.ring ring

I sprinted to my cell phone, dropping everything. "Hello," I answered panting.

"Hey Sakurachan," I heard Sasukekun say.

"Hey Sasuke," I was relieved to hear his voice.

"Well I'm right outside your house." Sasuke said; my heart began to pound, I ran for the door.

"Really?" I said just as I arrived to the door; there he was a phone in one hand and flowers in another. "Oh my gosh Sasukekun!" I flung the door open, running out the door right to his arms. Right as Sasukekun saw me open the door he put his phone in his pocket and before he could move more then that, I was in his arms. "I missed you so much," I said, tears running down my face.

"Well you must be getting cold." Sasuke was referring to how I had a low cut top on and no coat on. "Well nothing I can't fix," he held me so tight for a minute or so till we decided to go inside. My face was beat red from being outside, we took off our shoes and he took off his coat. I started shivering from the cold.

"Are you alright, Sakurachan?" Sasukekun asked.

"Yeah I'm just really cold." Sasuke cuddled up with me on the couch.

"What is that?"

"Huh?" I asked clueless.

"That smell?" Sasukekun said.

"Oh I almost forgot, before you came I started making hot chocolate, I'm glad I made a lot extra."

"Oh."

"So do you want to wait for me to take it out for us?"

"I guess."

I went into the kitchen, fixed the hot chocolate special; I took out the fancy pure white coffee cups and put the hot chocolate in it, then marshmallows, whip cream, more marshmallows on top and chocolate syrup just spilled on top. I walked back in the room.

"Here they are." I told Sasukekun.

"Wow, looks great!"

"Hope you like it."

"Well as long as you made it I'm sure I'll love it! But not nearly as much as I love you, Sakurachan."

I started blushing a lot, "Yeah I couldn't love anything more then you."

After warming up for sometime me and Sasukekun showed the two guest list and combined then into one.

"Well that's one huge detail done." Sasukekun said.

"Yeah, means we're just one step closer," I said, "Well that is our detail for the date."

My mom walked in, "So what have you two been up to?"

"Well mom, we are doing one wedding detail for every date and in our late four dates; we picked a date, bridal parties, and started a guest list."

"A date?" my mom said questioned and worried.

"Yeah June seventeenth 2010."

"Oh ok, so three years from now?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, well Sasukekun you can talk I am your soon to be mother in-law." My mom said as if it was a threat.

"I'm sorry," I said just to be a smart mouth.

"It's alright I like your mom, I mean she is YOUR mom." Sasukekun said, he was always the charmer.

"Aw." My mom said.

"Shut up mom." I said, my mom left the room.

Me and Sasukekun could hear her mumbling, "June seventeenth, June seventeenth 2010, 2010."

Me and Sasukekun continued our date for about two hours.

"Oh yeah, Sakura." My mom said popping her head in the living room.

"Yes mom?" I said a bit upset, as I struggled to sit back up.

"Well if it's ok with his brother, Sasuke can go with us around the family on Christmas; it would be a good way for him to meet his new family." My mom replied, just like a threat.

"I'll ask my brother, I'm sure they won't mind as long as I spend some time with him"

"Well if you go with me, I'll go with you then."

"Ok, I'll ask my brother."

"You better do it now so you don't forget" I said. Sasukekun went and called and asked.

"He said yes, but I have to be home by six and you can come too."

"Ok," I went and told my mom. "She said that will be fine."

"Great! We get to be with each other on Christmas!" Sasukekun said.

"There's no one on this Earth I rather spend Christmas with then you, Sasukekun."

"Yeah and there's no one else I rather then you, Sakurachan."

"I love you, Sasukekun."

"I love you too, Sakurachan."

The rest of the date isn't that important so let's um…um…skip!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Christmas had come, we were about to go pick up Sasukekun. I was in my normal outfit, the same from the beginning of these accounts, but I had a heavy red jacket on. We left for Sasukekun's Uchiha estate, when we got there I knocked on the door, it was around ten am. I was nervous, this would be the first time Sasuke would see my immediate family and they would see him, I didn't know what to expect. I stood there worried and starting to phase out, when Sasuke opened the door.

"Hey Sakurachan." Sasukekun said.

"Hey Sasukekun, you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Sasukekun walked out of the house, yelled back to his brother saying that he was leaving, kissed me, and held my hand, then started walking to the car. We walked down his driveway into the car and he held the door open, let me in, and followed behind. We buckled up, kissed, and held hands.

"You two knock it off," my step-father yelled.

"You don't…," Sasukekun kissed me to keep me from starting something with my parents.

"Ignore it." Sasukekun whispered to me.

"Fine," I said as we held hands and laid my head on his shoulder. The entire care ride there, we held hands and I lay on his shoulder. I actually fell asleep, but Sasukekun neither cared nor woke me up. We first went to Mr. and Mrs. Reed's house.

"Sasuke, wake Sakura up, please," my mom told him as she took the gifts inside the house, with help from my brother and step-father. When they were all in the house, Sasukekun kissed me.

"Huh?" I said, waking up, "Oh, hey handsome, oh my gosh! I feel asleep on you! Where's everyone?" I was freaking out.

"Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA calm down, it's ok, I saw that you were sleeping, but you looked so innocent, I didn't want to wake you up." Sasukekun said.

"Wow how sweet, but it must have been a horrible ride for you, while I was asleep."

"Not really I kind of zoned out and kept looking from outside to you."

"Aw. Sorry I feel asleep."

"It's alright."

"Well we better get inside it's freezing in here and they're waiting for us inside."

"Ok, let's go then. I can't wait to meet your family especially if they are half as wonderful as you, Sakurachan."

I started to blush, my already red skin got redder, "Thanks handsome, hopefully we will get some time alone."

Me and Sasukekun walked inside the car and into Mr. and Mrs. Robo's house. I knocked on the door and opened it up.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Robo, Merry Christmas." I said.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura," They both said in reply, "Well who do you have with you?"

"Oh, come on Sasukekun get in here," I held Sasuke's hand and we both walked in, "this is my fiancée' Sasuke."

"Hello Sasuke Uchiha come on in, we don't bite." Mrs. Robo said.

"Well everyone except squirrel man over there." I and my brother pointed out.

"Squirrel man?" Sasuke questioned to me.

"Yeah that's what we call Mr. Robo because he loves squirrels."

"Oh, ok that makes sense." Sasuke said.

"Well, Sasuke Uchiha so you're engaged to my granddaughter?" Mr. Robo questioned already knowing the answer.

"Yes sir." Sasukekun said being polite about it, "I love your granddaughter."

"Hph," Mr. Robo sat there reading his newspaper.

"Well any other questions?" I said wondering so we could get back to what we normally do.

"Yes, have you guys picked a date yet?" Mrs. Robo questions as Mr. Robo and my step-father seemed to choke on what they were eating.

"A what?!" My step-father said.

"Yes we have," me and Sasukekun told them, "June seventeenth 2010."

"Oh so three years from now?" Mrs. Robo continued.

"Yeah see that way I'm out of high school and a year into of college." I said.

"Makes sense," Mrs. Robo said content with the answer.

We then all exchanged gifts as usual.

"Well if you don't mind me, Sasukekun, and Choji(in this story Choji is Sakura's brother, but only half blood) are going upstairs to play with the cars." I said practically pulling Sasukekun towards and up the stairs. They all knew what me and Sasukekun were really going upstairs in the playroom to do; about half an hour later;

"Time to go guys," mom yelled up the stairs

"Ok mom," I said breathing deeply. "Sasukekun we have to go," I said to Sasukekun in a hushed tone but still breathing deeply.

"Ok," Sasukekun said. We walked down the stairs.

"Sakura Haruno!" my parents screamed

"Ouch," I said as me and Sasukekun came from around the corner "You didn't have to yell."

"Sakurachan," Sasukekun quietly said.

"sigh fine." I said quietly to Sasukekun.

"Well let's go!" my parents said.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Robo, Merry Christmas," we all said leaving the house.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Sasuke." Mrs. Robo said.

"Thanks, it was nice meet you." Sasukekun replied to be nice

"Well what you think of your new in-laws?" my mom said joking around.

"They are really nice." Sasukekun said. AS my parent turned their heads to buckle up in the car, I kissed Sasukekun.

"Well you ready for the worst part of the family." Mr. R and Choji said joking.

"Well as long as it's part of Sakurachan's family, I'm sure they'll be fine."

Sasukekun said.

"Aw..." my mom said.

I was blushing too much to talk so I gave Sasukekun a kiss on the check for the time being. Sasukekun kissed me right afterwards. I laid my head on this shoulder again.

"Knock it off," I heard from my step-father, again.

"I'll…" I said, Sasukekun cut me off again by kissing me. "I'm really glad you're here" I whispered to Sasukekun.

"Glad to be here with you, beautiful." Sasukekun whispered back.

I started blushing, "There's no one else in this world that I rather be with right now or the rest of my life," I whispered. "I love you, Sasukekun."

"I love you too, Sakurachan." Me and Sasukekun started to stare outside and relax in the car together, in till we arrived at my grandma Roboy's house


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We had arrived at grandma Roboy's house, we opened the door. "Hi grandma." Choji said as if he was two again.

Grandma was in the other room, she screamed, "Hi Sakura."

"No grandma, it's Choji!"

"Oh sorry Choji. Hi!" Grandma said after messing up mine and my brother's voice again.

"How could your grandmother…," Sasukekun started to whispered to me.

"I don't know she can't tell mine and his voice apart, it's been that way for years. We just ignore it by now." I said to Sasukekun.

"Hey Grandma, it's Sakura!" I said, relocated to say anything at all, but faking as if I was cheerful to be there.

"Hey, Sakura." Grandma said. Rushing to kitchen, where me and the family were. "Who's this Sakura? Your boyfriend?"

"Not exactly, Grandma" I started to say.

"Oh so he's just a friend?"

"No! Grandma this is Sasuke Uchiha, my fiancée'."

"Your what?"

"Um… Well he's my fiancée'." I showed Grandma my ring, Sasukekun held me close.

"Wow, well nice to meet you Sasuke Uchiha." Grandma said to Sasuke shocked that I was engaged.

"Nice to meet you." Sasuke said.

"Oh well since you are Sakura's future husband and my future grandson you can just call me Grandma."

""You don't have to," I whispered to Sasukekun.

"It's ok, I might as well get used to it." Sasukekun said.

"Well you two better go tell the rest of the family," Grandma said.

"Yeah that would probably be really smart." I said. We all walked into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Hey guys," I said, holding hands with Sasukekun into the living room.

"Hey Sakura," Chika the first one to say.

"Who is that with you?" My Aunt Midori said, as if she cared, she hadn't cared about much in my life since I was five. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"Well not exactly," I said.

"Oh, how embarrassing, so it's just one of your friends."

"No, we are defiantly more than friends," I said; Sasuke pulled me closer, and stood beside me, "Everyone I have something huge to announce."

"OH god, you're not pregnant are you Sakura?" Momoka butted in.

NO! This is Sasukekun and well, he's my fiancée'" I said.

Everyone was extremely shocked.

"Are you serious?" Chika asked, " This isn't a joking matter."

"Yeah Sakura are you joking?" Momoka said.

"Yes I'm one hundred percent serious" I said a little aggraded, "me and Sasukekun are engaged." I showed them my ring as proof.

"Wow well then congrads." The Montgomery's said. The Montgomery's are three kids and one uptight preppy blonde mom.

When the adults came out of shock, me and Sasuke got the usual questions. When is the wedding, why then, etc…When the questioning was done we exchanged gifts and the grandkids disappeared to the basement.

All of the grandkids ran down to the basement like a bunch of rats all with the same lame excuse, one by one, well first left, me and Sasukekun.

"I'm a little hungry." I said.

"Well go get something in the kitchen." My family said.

"I'll go with you." Sasukekun said.

"Ok let's go." Me and Sasukekun got off the couch we were sitting on, right next to each other.

Me and Sasukekun were in the kitchen well somewhat, but kissing as well when Chika, my eighteen year old preppy blonde cousin came in.

"Sakura, are you and Sasuke really engaged?" Chika asked.

"Yes we are." Me and Sasukekun both said.

"Well congratulations!" Chika said, "I thought you were just pulling a joke."

"No way! I love Sasukekun, we really are engaged." I said.

"I love you too, Sakurachan. That's why I've asked you before and I'll ask you again; Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"

"I've told you the same thing every time and I always will say the same thing. Yes Sasuke, I've love to."

"Aw…" my cousin Chika interrupted.

"God, Chika, you had to ruin that, didn't you?" I said angrily.

"Sorry didn't mean to." She said, pretending to care thought she was happy to ruin that moment; it showed through her eyes.

"I see why you hate her." Sasuke whispered to me.

"Well why don't go downstairs?" Chika suggested.

"Sure," I said. "It wasn't a half bad suggestion I guess," I thought. "Is that ok with you Sasukekun?" I said.

"Yeah, let's go," he pulled me off the stool and flew right down the stairs. Me and Sasuke sat on the couch downstairs and continued with what we were doing before Chika came along.

"As long as you guys keep you clothes on I don't care. Well as long as Sakura does, but..." Chika started to say.

"Chika don't you dare finish that sentence. If you even try to go after my fiancée'…" my hair turned bright red.

"Sakurachan," Sasukekun stopped me from talking, "You don't have to worry about it, I love you, I want to marry you, and I have no feelings towards your cousin."

"Ok. I'll let it go, but Chika, try one thing!" I said.

"Thanks Sasukekun, baby for controlling her," Chika said.

"Huh? What did you call me?" Sasukekun said caught off guard.

"Baby." Chika said in a sweet voice.

"Bitch! He's not…" I started to cut in.

"Sakura I've got this." Sasukekun said, "No Bitch, you can't call me that, only Sakurachan can!"

"Now calm down you two it was just a joke." Chika said lying as usual to get out of trouble.

"Bull shit! So you think flirting and trying to seduce my fiancée' is a joke?!" I said.

"It was just a joke Sakura, calm down!" Chika told me.

"No! That's bullshit! You always want what I want! You always try to fucking take it!" I screamed, starting to cry.

"Sakura, Are you ok?" Sasukekun asked holding me in his arms.

"No! She always tries to do this to me!" I said, crying even more.

"Calm down Sakurachan, she could never take me from you, nothing ever could." Sasukekun said holding me tight in his arms, wiped away my tears, and kissed me.

"Thanks for being here Sasukekun, I love you. Do you still want to marry me?" I said.

Sasukekun kissed me again, "Of course I do."

"Thanks baby, I love you, Sasukekun."

"Anytime beautiful. I love you too, Sakurachan." Chika left the room satisfied, seemingly enjoying watching me cry. "You don't ever have to worry about me cheating on you, Sakurachan," Sasukekun said.

"Thanks handsome and you never have to worry about me cheating on you." I replied. Me and Sasukekun sat there for awhile, Sasukekun tried to cheer me up till my cousin walked in.

"Hey Sakura," Momoka, Chika's younger sister said. Momoka was practically Chika's younger twin, her being, but eleven though.

"Hey Momo." I said in a disappointing tone. "Hey Momo could you leave me and Sasukekun alone for, I don't know, twenty minutes?"

"Sure," Momoka said seeing me upset. Twenty minutes had passed and me and Sasukekun were kissing, Momoka came back. "So Sakura are you seriously engaged?" Momoka asked.

"Yes, we are," I said going deeper into Sasukekun's arms.

"You guys look so cute together." Momoka said.

"Thanks," me and Sasukekun both said.

"Sakura, Sasuke," my mom called.

"Yeah mom?!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Time to go!" my mom yelled back.

"Sorry, but we have to go Momo." I said, me and Sasukekun got off the couch and ran up the stairs, still holding hands, and ran into the car.

"Bye grandma, pop, everyone." I yelled as we ran out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once again I laid my head on Sasukekun's shoulder, "I love you," I said to Sasukekun before anyone got in the car.

"I love you too, Sakura." Sasukekun replied.

"I'm sorry about this, this must be your worst Christmas ever." I said, feeling guilty about the Chika episode.

"No, this was t he best Christmas ever." Sasuke said, with a huge smile on his face.

"How could that be, my family questioning us, my cousin Chika hitting on you, and me breaking down after that?" I said from disbelief.

"Because," Sasukekun said, "I'm with you."

I started blushing a lot, "Thanks baby, you made my Christmas too." My parents walked right in as we started kissing.

"Will you two give it a break?" my mom said, sarcastically.

"No," I said.

"Well no while I'm driving, you two aren't kissing."

We'd just got to Uncle Bunk's house for Christmas dinner. We got out of the car and walked up his long sidewalk, to the front of his gigantic house, not even a house more like a mansion. No it was a cross between a house and a mansion.

Ding

We'd finally go to the door.

"Don't worry about my uncle, aunt, and two cousins, you've already meet them and I be right with you." I said to Sasukekun trying to cheer him up.

Sasukekun was still nervous! "Well as long as I've got you around I now there's nothing to worry about," Sasukekun whispered to me. I started blushing, unknowing of what to say to that; my cousin opened up the door.

"Hey Akane." I said to her, "Where's my hug?" Akane, my minny me, gave me a huge hug.

"Hey," I whispered to her, "Go give Sasukekun a hug."

"Ok," Akane whispered back. Akane ran from me to Sasukekun and gave him a gigantic hug. Sasukekun looked confused.

"What? That's your cousin too. That's how we greet each other as cousins in my family." I told Sasukekun.

Sasukekun blushed so much his face had a dark shade of crimson, "I guess she is my cousin now."

"Yep." Akane said. My cousin Hiroki came running in the room, practically tackling me to the ground, trying to give me a hug. As he was in my arms I whispered, "Hey Hiroki, do me a favor buddy, and give Sasukekun a huge hug."

"Ok!" Hiroki yelled. I let him down, Hiroki ran into the house and into Sasukekun. Sasuke got down and gave Hiroki a hug back. I stared in awe of Sasukekun's paternal instincts. I knew me and him were to have a lot of kids together and he would make a great father. My Aunt and Uncle walked in.

"Hey," my Uncle Bunk said in this deep tone.

"Hi Uncle Bunk," I said though I didn't want to, "Is Mom-mom and Pop-pop here?" I asked through the awkward silence.

"Yes," Uncle Bunk responded.

"Oh hello," my Aunt Chie said, as she walked into the room, "Oh Sakura, I see you brought Sasuke, any reason why?"

"Yeah well um, I'll tell you at dinner, but uh I told you I was brining my boyfriend."

"Oh so Sasuke is your boyfriend."

I shook my head yes.

"Thanks for having me," Sasukekun said politely.

"No problem, Sakura's boyfriends are welcomed anytime." My aunt Chie said in her normal sweet open voice.

"Thanks," Sasukekun said, blushing a lot.

"Ok dinner's just about ready everyone go sit down." Aunt Chie said.

"Ok," I said.

"I want to sit next to Sakura," my cousin Akane said.

"Me too," my cousin Hiroki said.

"Hey buddy," I said to Hiroki, "How about you sit next to Sasuke for me?"

"Yeah!" Hiroki said, then punched Sasuke.

"Hiroki!" I yelled as he ran away.

"He's strong," Sasukekun commented as he rubbed his arm. Every left the room to the dining room, but could see us, somewhat easily. We walked around, taking the long way.

"I can try to help you with that." I said in a slow and sexy voice, as I leaned over and kissed him.

"Eww….Kissy kissy." my cousin Hiroki ran in saying. Hiroki was a seven year old short skinny blonde boy with way too much energy.

"I think we better get to dinner." I said, we ran into the dining room as quickly as we could.

"Ok dinner can start now." my Uncle Bunk said. We all prayed as usual and eat the food. Before dinner was over me and Sasukekun wanted to tell my Aunt and Uncle about our engagement.

Before we had a chance to tell them, my Aunt Chie asked, "So Sakura what did you say you wanted to tell us?"

"I guess it's time to tell them about us." I whispered to Sasukekun.

"Yeah I suppose so," Sasukekun said.

"Ok." I said, "Well, umm, wait let me stand up for this," I stood up so it would be a bit easier, Sasuke stood up with me, hold me around my waist," As you know this is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yeah we all know." My Aunt Chie and Uncle Bunk said, somewhat impatient.

"Well, ummm, well ummm," I studdered.

"We're engaged." Me and Sasukekun both said.

"You're what?! Engaged! To do what??!!" my Aunt Chie and Uncle Bunk said in shock.

"To be married." We said. The room was dead quiet.

"Ummmm, time for presents," my grandmother said to break the silence.

"Yeah!" Akane and Hiroki screamed in excitement as they ran into the living room. Me and Sasukekun walked in the room holding hands and sat next to each other.

Though we were in the other room, we could hear the adults talking as they were cleaning up.

"Did you know that they were?" my Aunt started to ask.

"Yes," my mom interrupted.

"Did you?"

"Yes."

After hearing that part of the conversation I tuned out. I started playing with my cousins and Sasukekun joined along.

After the adults were done cleaning; "Ok kids it's time to open the presents!" my grandmother yelled. All the grandkids (Sasukekun newly included) sat on the ground.

"There's not that much room down here, with all these presents on the ground." I said.

"Well some people will have to sit in others laps," my mom said, without really thinking about it.

"Ok," I said excited, then I sat on Sasukekun's lap. Sasuke started blushing a lot and so did I. I must have another color just from doing that.

"Sakura!" my cousin Akane yelled.

"What? She said we may have to sit on other's laps!" I said in reply.

"Well, I was thinking that Hiroki could sit in your or something." My mom said to me.

"Well keep her in his lap, there's a lot more room now!" my brother said being a smart ass.

"Makes sense." My mom said. I started blushing a lot and since my parents were in the room, I gave Sasukekun a hug.

"I love you, Sakurachan," Sasukekun whispered in my ear."

"I love you too, Sasukekun." I said to Sasuke, well actually whispered to him.

"Ok start opening presents," my grandmother said.

"Sorry there wasn't many for you Sasuke." My mom said.

"Well I still haven't given you my present for you yet." I said to Sasukekun," Do you want to open it here?"

"Sure," Sasuke said.

"Ok! Mom I need the car keys!" I though for a second, "Wait no I don't it's unlocked right?"

"Yes Sakura," my mom said.

"Ok I'll be right back," I said. I got myself off Sasuke's lap and walked to the car, I carried in three boxes, "Alright I'm back" I said exhausted from running outside down the sidewalk and into the car and back. I sat back down in Sasuke's lap. "Here you go, baby." I said.

"Ok well as always oldest goes first. My grandmother said. Her, my grandfather, Aunt, Uncle, Mom, and step-father went. It felt like it took them forever, but that was fine with me because during the entire wait Sasukekun held me tight in his arms, while I was sitting on his lap. When there turn was finally over all the grandkids get excited.

"Sasuke, I don't know how you've dealt with her boney ass on your lap," my step- father blurted out."

"What are you talking about?" Sasukekun said confused, "It doesn't bother me at all."

"Aww…" my mom, Aunt, grandmother, and cousins blurted out.

"Shush!" I said. "Thanks, Sasukekun." I then said in response. Sasuke kissed me, without thinking that my family was right there.

"You two knock it off!" my grandmother said.

"Get a room!" my brother and cousins blurted out. I turned beat red.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Sasukekun whispered to me.

"I know what you mean." I whispered back to Sasuke. "Well I believe it's the kid's turn." I yelled out loud.

"Yeah, younger first." My grandmother said.

"Man that means I'm last," my brother said.

"No actually it means Sasuke is last," I corrected my brother. "Best for last," I whispered to Sasukekun.

We continued opening gifts, me and Sasukekun still were flirting.

When it got to my turn to open up gifts. Sasuke held me across my waist my turn came and went and it was Sasukekun's turn.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was Sasukekun's turn to open up his gifts. I started to get off Sasukekun's lap so he could open his gifts.

"Hey," Sasukekun said, while I was easing off of his lap.

"What?" I said, starting to actually get off.

"Where are you going?" Sasukekun said putting his arms around my waist.

"To sit right next to you so you can open up your gifts." I said staying still for a second.

Sasuke used his arms around my waist to put me back in his lap," I rather have you sit in my lap, then any other present in the world. You're the best present I've ever gotten."

"Aww….Sasuke. And you are the best present I've ever gotten Sasukekun. But I still want you to open up my gift to you." I told Sasuke, blushing a lot.

"Aw," my family interrupted.

"Shush," I told them as my face turned bright red.

"Ok, I'll open it, but I want you to still sit on my lap," Sasukekun said.

"Ok, I'll agree to that. " I said joyfully.

So I sat on Sasuke's lap, but more to one side then another, so he could see. With his arms around me Sasukekun began to open the first gift.

"It's a toothbrush and dental stuff?" Sasukekun said caught off guard.

"Just open the next gift and you'll understand more." I told him.

Sasukekun opened up his next gift, "Oh a new set of clothes, Thanks."

"You'll understand in a minute." I told Sasukekun.

"Ok," Sasukekun opened his last gift. "Uh, a blanket?"

"Yeah I made it," I said, starting to explain, "But the real gift is inside the blanket."

"Oh ok," Sasukekun said unfolding the blanket, "Is it what you crochet in the inside?"

"Just unfold it all the way." I said, anxious for him to see it.

Sasukekun unfolded the blanket all the way, a coupon looking paper was inside it was signed, "Free night stay at the Haruno's house, you share a bed with Sakura, since we have only that room available. Signed, the owners of the house; Kei Haruno, Ken Haruno. Also by Sakura Haruno."

"Oh I get it now," Sasukekun said blushing a lot: Well this really is a great gift. Can I use it tonight?"

"Yea, but I though you had to go home at six?" I questioned.

"No, well I'll call my brother now." Sasukekun said to me.

"Alright I'll go with you. Umm… We are just going outside to call Sasukekun's brother" I said.

"Ok, you guys can use the house phone though." My Uncle Bunk said.

"Well, that's long distance and," I started to say

"And my brother don't answer to numbers he doesn't know." Sasukekun continued.

"Oh ok," my Uncle said seemingly content with our answers.

"Ok, well we'll be back in a couple minutes." I said as we walked out the door holding hands. We shut the door and kissed, "Wow, I've been holding to that's urge for hours." I said out loud.

"Yeah, so have I, beautiful." Sasukekun said to me, holding me close to him.

"I love you, Sasukekun."

"I love you too, Sakurachan," Sasukekun said to me, "Well before we get too caught up I better call my parents."

"Yeah then we can kiss a little more before going inside."

"Definitely"

"Ok well you better ask your brother." I said, Sasukekun kissed me one more time.

"Yeah" Sasuke said, taking out his cell phone. Sasukekun called his brother and asked. I would tell in detail, but I kind of sat on the porch just zoned out and staring back and forth from the beautiful county view and my favorite view in the world, Sasukekun.

"Hey beautiful, Can your parents drop me off?" Sasukekun asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure they can."

"Yeah, they can," Sasukekun continued on the phone.

After several minutes of them talking Sasuke finally hung up.

"They said I can stay!" Sasukekun said excited.

I ran up to Sasuke and kissed him, "That's awesome!" I exclaimed.

Me and Sasukekun spent a long time outside, kissing, but we knew we had to go back in, by the time we got back inside the house, we were about to eat dessert.

"I love you." Sasukekun whispered to me, as we walked in holding hands.

"I love you too, Sasukekun." I whispered to Sasuke then kissed him on the cheek.

Sasukekun kissed me on the lips, "I really really love you, Sakurachan."

"And I really really love you too, Sasukekun with all my heart, mind, body, and soul." I said, my eyes starting to water up. kiss, Sasukekun had kissed me again.

"We better stop before we both start crying." Sasukekun said, as his eyes started to water up too.

"Ok, well, let's go to the bathroom and clean up."

"Ok."

Me and Sasukekun went in the bathroom to "clean up" before dessert.

We walked to the dining table, holding hands. We all sat down, I was holding Sasukekun's left hand as he held my right during dessert.

In the middle of the dessert, my Aunt Chie stood up, "All I would like to say to Sakura and Sasuke, the newest incoming addition to the family is congratulations."

"Thanks" I said in reply. The dessert continued and ended we all left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Me, Sasukekun, and my grandparents sat on our drive home. My grandmother let me and Sasukekun sit in the back row. I laid my head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I love you, Sasukeku." I said to Sasuke, my voice soft.

"I love you too, Sakurachan." Sasukekun said softly in reply.

We kissed and profess our love for each other. My grandparents couldn't notice because it was pitch dark outside.

We arrived at the house after an hour and a half.

"Well I think we all better go to sleep." My grandfather said.

"Ok," I said, as me and Sasuke went in my room for the night, since my grandparents went to bed themselves.

"Are you tired, baby" I said to Sasukekun, implying we could do something else.

"A little," Sasukekun said, not realizing what I was implying.

"Well I better change into a night gown." I said starting to take my jacket and shirt off. "Oh if you want to change you, can just change in here."

"Ok," Sasukekun said, somewhat excited I continued taking clothes off.

"After today, I'm not wearing a bra to bed. It's too painful, uh Sasukekun can you unhook my bra for me, please?" I asked.

"Oh, sure that's just fine with me; of course I'll help you unhook it." Sasukekun said. Sasukekun went behind me and unhooked my bra; I held the front up right away, "Hey! Why are you covering up?" Sasukekun said immediately.

"Because I'd feel embarrassed to show you, if you're fully clothed." I said to Sasukekun.

"Alright then," Sasukekun said, taking his shirt off. Then he came over to me and put his hands on mine, slowly causing me to uncover. Sasukekun then took this belt off I slowly put my hands on t he top of his pants slowly pulling them down.

"I love you, Sasukekun." I said, we kissed passionately as Sasukekun slowly pulled down my jeans I could feel his body against mine. Sasukekun started pulling my last piece of clothing off. After he succeeds I started pulling on his.

"I love you too, Sakurachan." Sasukekun said, as me stood there, each without clothes on, kissing passionately. We were kissing so passionately I could feel his skin against mine, mine and his body becoming one, Sasukekun was inside……………………Ok that's enough about that night. Skip.

Me and Sasukekun had a great night together; I slept on the right side of my full sized bed with Sasukekun against my body and his arms around me. Once me and Sasukekun went to sleep we slept extremely well, better then I ever slept before.

When we woke up that morning, "Morning beautiful," Sasuke said to me leaning over me and then kissing me.

"Good morning, baby" I said to Sasukekun after kissing him back.

"How'd you sleep last night, beautiful?" Sasukekun asked me as we still lay on the bed.

"Great since I was sleeping beside you." I said, blushing a lot, "How did you sleep handsome?"

"The best I've ever had." Sasuke said, blushing so much that his face became covered by a dark shade of crimson.

"I love you, Sasukekun."

"I love you too, Sakurachan."

"I can't wait till we get married and we can do this every night." I softly spoke to Sasukekun.

"Me too, beautiful, me too." Sasukekun said in reply.

"Well we better get up and dressed and eat breakfast." I said reluctant to get up.

"Or since your grandparents aren't awake yet…….We could….." Sasukekun started to suggest.

"Not that I wouldn't love to, but you remember I have low blood sugar, but we can just go in out pj's, get a glass of orange juice, and then we can come back and "Make the bed"."

"That's good with me." Sasukekun said. We quietly left the bed, went rushingly and quietly to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of orange juice, chugged it, and quickly got to the room. I start to shiver from chugging the orange juice to fast, making my body cold. "You ok Sakura?" Sasuke asked worried.

"Yeah just really cold." I said.

"Well why don't I help you get warmer."

I started blushing a lot, since Sasukekun only wore boxers to bed and me a short orange night gown , it was skin against skin mainly Sasukekun, took off my nightgown, I put my hand on his boxers and slowly started pulling them down…………..ok time skip…….

It was the day after Christmas, everyone is now awake, dressed, and eaten breakfast.

"Happy six month anniversary, Sasukekun." I said remembering such.

"Oh yeah, Happy six month anniversary, Sakurachan." Sasukekun said back.

"I love you, Sasukekun."

"I love you too, Sakurachan."

"These have been the best six months of my life, baby."

"Same here beautiful."

"Well what aspect of our future wedding do you want to plan?"

"Well, I have the most important aspect already planned, you being my wife, Sakura."

I blushed a lot, "Happy to help you out there." I said, "But really what do you want to work on?"

"You, Sakurachan."

I blushed so much my face turned bright red, "I mean about the wedding."

"Oh well how about umm…uh… what's to do?

"Umm…uh.. How about where to have it, the wedding and the reception."

"Oh, ok."

"Well it's too early to book them, but we need to choose."

"Ok so umm…"

"Well I was thinking that we could um…have the wedding at your church and reception at my parish's hall"

"Oh, why's that?"

"Well, that way it's half and half and it's kind of, a new tradition to have the reception in that hall."

"Oh yeah, you told me about that. Sounds even and I'm positive it will turn out great."

"Ok, well let's write it down in Hinata's planning book for us (Hinata's planning book is a ½ inch white binder, just for me and Sasukekun to write any wedding plans down.)

"Ok," Sasukekun pulled out Hinata's planning book and opened it right past the guest list. "You want to write it or me?" Sasukekun asked.

"Since you are the one in front of it, you can write it."

"Ok, if it means, I'm one step closer to marrying you, then I'd be over joy-ed to write it in Hinata's planning book." Sasukekun said, I started blushing so much, some physical impossible way, my face turned an even brighter shade of red.

"I love you, Sasukekun. I can't wait till we get married." I said still redder the purest drop of blood.

"Me neither." Sasukekun wrote it in excitedly.

"I really love you, Sasukekun." I said.

"And I really love you, Sakurachan."

"Well who should keep Hinata's planning book."

"Since we only write in it at your house, I think we should just keep it here.'

"Sounds good to me." Not much more worth noting happened so skip…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was December twenty-eight, it had snowed the day before. Since my house was on a main road, me and Sasukekun meet there. I was sitting on the tan leather couch, wearing my baggy purple sweater with a zipper that can go down passed my chest and a pair of tight-ish jeans. I sat there with my left leg over my right, my hair was golden highlighted pink, by the weather, had waved down half passed by my stomach. I was watching television as I waited for Sasukekun to come home. I sat there impatient. After the show was over, I got up and grabbed my cell phone, thinking he might have called or messaged me and I might have missed it.

No, that wasn't the case, I slumped back into the couch and watched more anime, in the middle of the climax of the show the door rings. I was so sucked into the show, I forgot all about Sasukekun coming over. I slowly got up and walked to the door, looked out the door to see who it was. I jumped up, when I saw it was Sasukekun, I swung open the door and embraced him.

"Hey beautiful," Sasukekun said.

"Hey baby," I said in reply, "I missed you"

"I missed you too, beautiful."

"I love you, Sasukekun."

"I love you too, Sakurachan."

"Well do you want to go sledding?"

"Sure."

"Well we only have one good sled, so we'll have to share."

"I prefer it that way."

"Ok then," I took Sasukekun's hand and went out back, we went into the shed and grabbed the large tire like inner tube and ran to the front yard, to the hill. Sasukekun was wearing a long-sleeve shirt and all black pants; they were baggy against his fit body. We went sledding for an hour, we jumped off the inner tube every time, before hitting the tress in the woods at the end of the hill, we rolled together in the snow, usually ending with me on the ground, beat red, and both of us covered in snow. We had been out there for and hour. We were sledding, when the inner tube came too close to the woods at the bottom of the hill, I pulled Sasukekun off with me, we rolled to the side, one over the other, we landed. Sasukekun was on top of me. We were covered in snow; my purple sweater looked pure white; the snow melted in my golden pink hair. Sasukekun leaned down on me and kissed me, after about twenty mines of getting, "covered in snow", I was feeling like I was about to turn numb.

"S-S-S-S-a-a-a-suke-k-k-k-un?" I said shivering.

"Yes Sakurachan?" Sasukekun said back.

"Re-re-re-remember how I s-s-sa-ai-id I'm cold blooded?"

"Yeah?"

"Well……uh…..it's too cold!"

"Oh, I get it, let's go inside!" Sasukekun helped me up and we quickly put the inner tube away, running hand and hand inside.

"Well I guess we ought to get these wet clothes off?"

"OK!" Sasukekun said excitedly.

"Now, it's day time and my grandparents are home!"

Sasukekun sighed, "oh yeah, I forgot."

"Yeah and the last thing me need is my grandparents walking in on us."

"Yeah, I guess" Sasukekun said in a disappointed tone.

"But we can have maybe, a really quick, quickie."

"ALRIGHT!" Sasukekun said, excited again. We went into my room, my sweater was covered in snow and baggy, so I had to ask Sasukekun to take it off for me. Of course, Sasukekun gladly and quickly agreed and pulled off my sweater, I took off Sasukekun's. I took off my belt, slowly to avoid hitting Sasuke, though Sasukekun quickly took his off. Sasukekun grabbed me by my waist and kissed me passionately, he put his hands on the edge of my jeans and slowly pulled them down as we kissed; I began doing the same thing to him. We became more passionate, Sasukekun unhooked my…..ok, you all know what's happening now…..So, afterwards after me and Sasukekun got dressed in my dry clothes, Sasukekun in a black muscle shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and baggy jeans. I was wear another pair of tight jeans and a low- cut lacey black top with spaghetti straps, luckily I was wear a black bra so it didn't show, too much.

"Sasukekun?" I said pulling out the ½ inch white wedding binder.

"What should we pick this time?" Sasukekun said, seeing that I was taking the binder out.

"I don't know, you choose." I said to Sasukekun.

"Ok…um…what flowers do you want?"

"Umm…I don't know…Let's each pick three types of flowers, I'm sure they'll blend together great, just like me and you."

"Ok."

"So umm…pick three."

"You first…"

"How about we both write them down?"

"Alright." So we both took half a scrap paper and wrote types of flowers.

I wrote, "Red roses, Sakura blossom, and babies breath."

Sasukekun wrote, "Hibiscus, violets, cosmos."

"Well sounds good to me" We wrote it in Hinata's planning book and continued our date, curled up on the couch, my head on this chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was New Year's Eve; me and Sasukekun went to his house. I was wearing a tight red long sleeve shirt had a v-neck low-ish cut, and a pair of black sweatpants. Sasukekun had a loose white t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans on. The rules of his house were no shoes on, so we stood around with just socks on our feet. It was a minute till midnight, the count down began; sixty, fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven, fifty-six, fifty-five, fifty-four, etc…

"I love you, Sakura," Sasukekun said, pulling me in closer to him, his hands around my waist; forty-five, forty-four, forty-three, forty-two, forty-one, forty, etc….

"I love you too, Sasukekun." I said. We stood there waiting for the chime, so we could start the New Year with a kiss. Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven, twenty-six…We were in anticipation, Sasukekun heard twenty-six, and Sasukekun kissed me. Sasukekun pulled in close, we could still hear the count down as we kissed; fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten, nine, eight…Sasuke just became more and more passionate as it grew closer; five, four, three, two, one…It was a new year, me and Sasuke continued to kiss till our sensei and his girlfriend walked in;

"Happy New Years!" Kakashisensei and Inopig said, me and Sasukekun stopped kissing, for the moment.

"Happy New Years." Sasukekun said in a bitter-ish tone.

"Happy New Years!!!" I said, a bit too cheerful. Kakashisensei and Inopig left the room.

Sasukekun's brother, Itachi, walked in, "What Sasuke? You didn't get a New year's kiss." Itachi said mockingly.

"Of course I did, I'm only bitter because I was in the middle of it!" Sasukekun said reluctant to let his brother taunt him, "In fact, I might get another one!" Sasukekun said, then dipped me down and kissed me; Sasukekun's brother, seeing such, left the room in disgust, not wanting to see me and Sasuke make-out.

Sasukekun whispered to me, "Happy New Years, beautiful!"

I began blushing a lot, "Happy New Years, baby." I said, Sasukekun blushed a little, barely enough to show. "It maybe a new year, but I still love you with all my heart, Sasukekun."

"And it doesn't matter how many years pass, I love you, Sakurachan and always will."

My face turned bright red, "Thanks baby, I'll always love you, Sasukekun."

"I love you too, Sakurachan, I can't wait till we get married." Sasukekun said, smiling a lot as a shade of crimson appeared on this cheek.

"Neither can I, baby, it will be the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

"Me too," Sasukekun kissed me; we sat on the couch and well, made out for quite a bit of the night. Once it was about four in the morning we were all called to bed…I slept at Sasukekun's that night, I don't want to be too repetitive so let's skip….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It wasn't till the weekend of Valentine's Day that I got to see Sasukekun again. Valentine's Day was Friday. The day was as nice as could be; it was spring weather, light wind, about seventy degrees outside. It was morning; Sasukekun was to take the bus this evening. It was Valentine's Day, a day I usually detested. Valentine's Day had been my least favorite holiday since before I can remember; it was only seen as a day of bitterness for me. Valentine's Day was a day to prove how dumb, ugly, and unlikable I am; only the prettiest, most popular, and most desirable girls got gifts on Valentine's Day. I was alone that day, every year. I hated that day more than anything in the world; it was another useless unbeneficial holiday that we don't even get off school for. What a stupid and useless holiday? But I was to be alone, again this year; Sasukekun wouldn't get home till at least ten o'clock tonight. Valentine's Day was going to suck again this year. I was hoping, maybe if I had Sasukekun, that I would be ok and, for once, I might actually like the holiday, but knowing that I wouldn't get to see Sasukekun today, I was in a bad Valentine's Day mood.

Sasukekun told me he was taking the evening bus today, though he had no school today; he'd had a lot of work to do in college and wouldn't be able to concentrate on it at home. Though I wanted to be with him today, I knew he needed to finish his work and I'd get to see him the rest of the weekend.

I'd stayed up the night before watching anime and finishing a school project; I was beat. Since it was Valentine's Day, I already wanted to go back to bed and sleep the stupid day away, but I had school. I forced myself out of bed and got dressed.

"Happy Valentine's Day, cherry blossom" my grandmother and grandfather said to me, as I walked out to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

I mumbled, out of hatred for these words, I spoke, "Happy. Valentine's. Day." "God I hate this day," was all I could think.

My grandmother heard my bitterness, "Cheer up, it's Valentine's Day."

"I HATE Valentine's Day," I said still bitter and tired.

"Well at least this year you have someone."

"Yeah," I said, my voice soft and sweeter, me blushing a bit. I hurried up and ate breakfast, feeling a bit more cheerful. I waited on the couch, for my grandmother to come, so I could go to school and get the day over with. I had my red lunch box and school bag on my side and keys around my neck. Since it was Valentine's Day, I wore my red t-shirt, a bit low cut and my tightest jeans, and, of course, I was wearing my engagement ring. I sat there on that couch, playing with my engagement right, just looking at it and moving it around on my ring finger. It had been ten minutes; my grandmother had finally showed up.

"Let's go." My grandmother said, as if she was the one waiting for me. I got off the couch, fighting my sleepiness off.

"Ok," I yawned. I drove up to the school, my grandmother, and then got in the driver's seat as I entered the school. I sat in my normal spot and began to fall asleep.

"Sakura!" Temari walked in screaming, I looked up to acknowledging that she was there. "Sakura, guess what?!"

"What?" I said; tired, humdrum, and not really caring what it was.

"You what day it is right?" Temari said.

"Yes, it's V-A-L-E-N-T-I-N-E'-S D-A-Y, unfortunately."

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about how you hate this holiday."

"Yeah don't get me started on how I feel about this shallow "holiday"" I said extremely bitter.

"Oh well, Shikamaru is taking me out for a romantic dinner tonight, for Valentine's Day!" Temari said extremely excited I gave off one of the fakest grins and then hung my head back down, trying to hide my jealousy and sadness because, that type of thing didn't happen to me.

"I hate this "holiday"" I mumbled, and just as I thought that maybe I could just pray it off at class, Ino walked in.

"Hey everyone," Ino said cheerfully, unlike her, and wearing all pink.

I looked up, "Oh God," I thought. "Hey Ino," I said, still bitter.

"Oh that's right, you hate Valentine's Day and you don't get to see Sasukekun till tomorrow." Inopig said, almost happy about it.

My anger towards her grew as I bitterly answer to her, "Don't remind me!" My eyes became glassy and I looked down, "Geez, the only person I knew who hated Valentine's Day more then me is cheerful and happy, and she gets to see her boyfriend today, this day blows." I decided to myself.

"Oh sorry," Ino said acting all innocent.

"I hate her, I HAte her, I HATe her, I HATE her, I HATE HER!" was the only thought I had.

"Well Temari, guess what me and Kakashi are doing today?" Inopig began to tell Temari, I tuned them both out.

"Geez, this day is the worst." I thought. I said there the rest of the time, it seemed as if everyone was paired up and had great plans for Valentine's Day and I was the only one to be alone. I spent most of the morning just keep myself from crying for how much I missed Sasukekun. About twenty minutes before the bell I went up to the class to keep myself calm and away from all the couples, the main source of my pain. "Ino I'm going to class now." I told Inopig as I was beginning to get myself ready to go since Ino was in my class and we usually walked together.

"Ok," she said, and then taking Kakashi's hand and walking with me, Hinata had arrived and seems I was upset and leaving to class.

"Hey Sakura, I-I-I'll come with you g-g-g-guys to class." Hinata said worried, since Ino was talking to Kakashi and knew my position.

"Ok," I said. We all walked up to the classroom, but as we seemed to leave for class, Temari used her cell; I guess she was calling Shikamaru, so we left. We traveled to class, Hinata, normally, talking about our Spanish class in an effort to make me ignore Ino and Kakashi holding hands and just being a couple.

We finally go to class, my head still hung down in sorrow, Kakashisensei opened the door for all of us, I looked up and thanked him, went towards my desk, bus as I looked at my desk, I saw a dozen red roses with a small card in them. I thought it was probably a prank, or they were for Inopig from Kakashisensei, but I though I ought to check them out, so I went to my seat, pulled out the card, curious to what it says. I looked at it and it read this; "I've had the biggest crush on you, and didn't want you to be lonely on Valentine's Day. Yes these roses are you, Sakura Haruno. –You secret admirer. Ps. I hope you like the roses, I love you. And if you want to know who this is, -------, well lets just say you'll find out!"

I was happy to get flowers, but worried about who my secret admirer was, well Hinata and Ino saw the flowers and all three of us were weird-ed out about it after I told them everything.

"I'll keep my eyes out for who it is, but it no one seems to show then it's a prank, not a word of this, I'll tell Sasukekun after I get home from school." I sat there wondering who they were from, "Well I'm engaged to Sasukekun now, so I'm sorry to the admirer, but it's not going to work out for me and him. I love Sasukekun , no one else." I thought to myself.

Well it was choir class, my last class and no signs. As I walked in the class Ino was talking to Mr. Kabuto, but the second I showed up and Ino saw me, her and Mr. Kabuto stopped talking, Mr. Kabuto almost ran into his office and Ino-pig jetted over to me.

"What were you and Mr. Kabuto talking about?" I said to Ino curious.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about just now!" I said, starting to get frustrated.

"Oh that, just about the choir trip."

"Ok," I said a little suspicious still, she seemed too eager to answer and just seemed to be lying. Mr. Kabuto left his office and started class. Still no sign of a secret admirer, this was really starting to tick me off. "Ino acting weird, the flowers, the note, Valentine's Day, Mr. Kabuto, no signs; what could this all mean?" I thought puzzled by all of this information, "I really hate Valentine's Day!" Mr. Kabuto continued class as normal, but I couldn't think straight, all this weird stuff going on. I just had to figure this out, so badly, I just wanted to turn down the admirer and get Valentine's Day over with. The only thing I had to look forward to, this day, was to talk to Sasukekun on the phone and for him to get home later tonight. I just tried to sing through it. As it became ten minutes before class was to end Mr. Kabuto played "On my own," and asked for volunteers. Me, loving that song, volunteered; he smiled as if he knew I'd do it.

"Sakura," he said as I walked down to the piano, "Do you want to try out for the solo?"

"Sure, why not?" I said. Thinking "What am I getting into? I hope I don't mess this up. Well this day can't get any weirder or worse, might as well try." Mr. Kabuto started playing the song, I tried to sing the solo as sweet and great as I could.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I started singing, "On my own" the solo. I did great, it blew everyone away. "Yes!" I thought to myself. "I did it! I didn't stutter or miss pronounce anything!" Everyone in the class started applauding, even Mr. Kabuto.

"Well, Sakura," Mr. Kabuto began saying; my heart started beating a million miles per hour, I didn't know if it was good or if he applauded to be nice and encouraging, "that was great." A great weight was lifted, "you are definitely getting the solo, congrads!"

"Really?" I said, excited.

"Yeah, that was the best I've heard." I got extremely excited and jumped back up to my seat. I just realized what I had done; I started blushing, a lot. Class was five minutes from being over, the door opened; I was too busy blushing to notice. Aimi, who was sitting next to me, put her hand over my eyes.

"What's going on?" I said, puzzled and afraid to find out. Everyone got deadly silent and all the girls started aw-ing. "Really, what's going on? Aimi let me see!" I said.

"Hold on you'll get to see in a minute." Aimisaid.

"Fine, just hurry up, the bell is going to ring in four minutes!" I said, wondering and excited to get out of class to call Sasukekun when I got home.

"Trust me, you can wait, you are going to want to see this." Aimi said, since I'd know Aimi since I was five, maybe even younger, I trusted her and stopped my complaining.

Just as I clamed down and waited, I heard the piano.

"That's… "Far Way" mine and Sasukekun's song." I mumbled. Aimi opened my eyes. I started blushing and crying, there where the piano was, Sasuke Uchiha was playing and singing our song, "SASUKEKUN!" I yelled out and ran down to him from my seat, forgetting I was still in class; I sat on the bench next to him. Sasukekun had arrived; playing and singing "our song"" and had a dozen red roses with babies breathe just for me, on the piano. Just as Sasukekun finished, I embraced and kissed him, he went on playing, "Picture by kid rock" "Sasukekun that's the first song we ever sang a duet together on."

"I know," Sasukekun said. Mr. Kabuto stood in front of his office with a huge smile on his face, everyone else sat back and aw-ed and listened to me and Sasukekun singing. The bell rung before we were done, everyone, but Sasuke, me, Ino, and Mr. Kabuto left; we finished the song.

"Sasukekun, I got to go catch my bus!" I said reluctant to leave, but knowing I had to.

"No you don't, I called your….I mean OUR grandmother at lunch and she said that since my brother is home, we're engaged, and it's Valentine's Day, we can go to my house. Oh and I have our wedding plan binder to work on."

"Sasukekun!" I said blushing then kissing him, "That's so sweet!" We left on a romantic thirty minute walk to Sasukekun's house.

We went to Sasukekun's house, walking hand and hand. When me and Sasuke got there, "Itachi, me and Sakurachan are here." Sasukekun said almost warning his mom.

"Ok, hello Sakura," Itachi said.

"Hello," I said, Sasukekun pulled me into the basement. The second we got the couch in the basement and sat down, Jason kissed me.

"I love you, Sakurachan." Sasukekun said.

"I love you too, Sasukekun." I said.

After a while of our date, we started on our plans again.

"Um, what now?" I asked, confused on which to pick.

"How about what do you want to pick about our wedding?"

"I don't know, maybe "our song", you?"

"I was thinking just about the same thing."

"So, same song in mind?"

"Yeah, 'far away' by Nickelback."

"Ok then, How about what music we'll play?"

"Um, rock, and a little bit of country, and rap; mainly for our families."

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense."

"Yeah, I thought so, well uh what about what will get served?"

"Um... I don't know, I'm pretty picky."

"That's true, you are pretty and you can be picky."

I started blushing, "Thanks baby, but that's not what I meant"

"I know, but I had to say it."

"Well, we could get like, umm… spaghetti?"

"Yeah."

"And for most people there, chicken."

"Ok."

"That's about it. One more thing to plan today." I said excited to get back to our Valentine's Day date.

"So what is the last thing you want to decide on?" Sasukekun said.

"Um…" I began to say really unsure of what else we could do. ""I don't know."

"Well what about, what time the wedding and reception start?"

"Ok, well it can't be too early, but the earlier it is the faster to our room." I said, blushing a lot.

"Yeah, well how about…um…twelve?"

"Ok and how long do you thing the wedding will be?"

"Probably like an hour."

"So wedding reception at like one thirty, so we have time to get there?"

"Yeah." With that said and written we put the planer on the table and continued our Valentine's Day date, best Valentine's Day ever.

I hate to do this, but most wedding plans have to be made within a year o the wedding so I need to skip to at least sometime after June seventeenth two-thousand and nine. If I were to write about in between it would be too redundant. So I will summarize and continue ahead to September two-thousand and nine. So let me clear a couple of the obvious questions up; first, yes me and Sasukekun stay together. No I don't get pregnant, we didn't plan much else, other then that not much to report. So we can just skip to September twenty-six two-thousand and nine, a Saturday. I'm now eighteen and Sasukekun is twenty. Also, everyone, but Shikamaru and Hinata have graduated high school.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 part 1

Today's September twenty-six two-thousand and nine, a Saturday. Since the wedding is less then a year away, today is the day me, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and Ino(with Kakashi) are going to pick out the bride's maid's dresses (Kakashisensei went for a guys opinion, Sasukekun isn't here because I want what I'm wearing and how I look that day to be a surprise for him) We all left around twelve noon. As we arrived at the small dress store, Hinata began to image a good wedding gown for me; she had her planner, which had plenty of bridal gown sketches, which I found awesome. We started on the right side of the store where only all the bridal gowns were. Everyone took one of Hinata's sketches to look for that dress in the store, in my size. We quickly navigated the seven tightly packed rows of bridal gowns. Hinata, Temari, Kakashisensei, and me all found the dress sketches that we had.

"Ok Sakura, time to play Barbie doll." Ino said, rushing me into the changing room with the dress that Temari found.

"Fine," I said, hating to play Barbie doll, I grabbed the dress Temari picked out and changed, as everyone else sat on the couches in front of stage like mirror area. "I'm done," I said, to everyone, walking out in a large vintage ivory dress that was strapless.

"You look great," Tenten said.

"I don't know," Ino said.

"Me neither," Hinata repeated, "In a guys opinion, what do you think, Kakashi?"

"It's alright?" Kakashi said unsure.

"I'm going to try on," I paused for a second, "The one Kakashisensei found." I said, I didn't like the last dress a bit, ivory made me look way too pale and the poofy style made me look larger then I had to. I took the dress out of Kakashisensei's hands and walked into the dressing room. About five minutes later, I called out, "umm, I think I'm ready."

"Then get out here!" Hinata said; eager to see how it looked. I came out in a pure while off the shoulder dress, it was low cut, the gown was to the floor, and it had a very small poof at the bottom of the dress.

"It looks great on you Sakura!" Temari said.

"What do you think, Kakashi?" Hinata and Ino asked, trying to get a guys opinion on the bridal gown.

"Umm…Well Sakura is not my fiancée', so I don't know what to say." Kakashi said nervously.

"Don't worry Kakashisensei, I won't get mad, think of it as your job as best man, to make sure I look my greatest for the wedding, for Sasukekun." I said.

"Yeah Kakashikun, I won't get mad at you." Ino said. (Yes Ino and Kakashisensei are still dating)

"Ok then, I guess I can be honest." Kakashi began to say.

"And forget about the whole brother-sister thing; just think of me as a female." I reminded Kakashi.(He's a lot like a brother to me)

"Ok, to be honest, you look great," Kakashi said.

"Really?" I said blushing because now everyone was staring at me and I always blush at complements.

"Yeah, I don't think you need to try on anymore dresses, that one is perfect or you." Hinata said.

"Yeah it does look good." I said still blushing, but standing on the mirror stage, twirling around to get a good idea of what the dress looked like on me."

"Well go change and we will pick out bride's maid dresses." Hinata said eager to pick her own bride's maid dress out since we all already knew that was the bridal gown I should get.

"Ok, be right back." I said. Hinata called up a sale clerk and told them we found the dress. The sales clerk met me at my dressing room door and took the dress to the counter to hold on to till the end. I left out of the dressing room, back in my normal clothes, the others, had already returned all the other dresses. "ok Hina, since my gown is pure white what color should all the bride's maids be wearing?"

"Well to match your wedding probably red."

"Which shade?"

"Since your dress is pure white, it should be pure red." Hinata replied.

"Ok," I said. Hinata had already planned a design to go with that dress. We all quickly found all the dresses in the design, in their sizes. Their dresses were plain short sleeves flat dresses in plain pure red. Every bride maid paid for their own, except Kakashi paid for Ino's.

Right after the dress shop, Kakashi dropped me, Temari, and Tenten off. They went to pick up Sasukekun, Itachi, Sai, and Shino up at Sasukekun's house. Us girls went to the basement to hang up the bridal gown. Obviously I wasn't there, but I have Hinata's and (mainly) Ino's account. I'll take those two accounts and put them in my perspective. Obviously Kakashi was driving a mini-van, Shino and Sasukekun sat in the back, along with Itachi, Sai sat up front, and Hinata and Ino in the front row of back seats, when they arrived to the store where they were to purchase the wedding clothes for the men.

"Ok guys, you all are wearing a normal suit." Hinata said…

Well know that I read these account it's not that important. So umm let's skip to where the guys have already got there suits and put them away and just me and Sasukekun are at my house on a date, just as Sasukekun arrives.

Chapter 15 part 3

"Hey baby," I said, opening the door, while I was on a visit to my grandparent's house. (I now went to college at unverisity of China with Sasuke-kun .)

"Hey beautiful," Sasuke-kun said, walking in and then kissed me.

"So you guys picked out all the suits?"

"Yep, you girls find yours and your brides maids' dresses?" Sasuke-kun replied.

"Yeah and really quickly."

"Well I guess we have more stuff we have to plan." Sasuke-kun said, suggesting that we work on some more wedding plans.

"Ok, so um…I guess uh, we can make the invitation."

"Yeah I rather work on you though."

That comment mad me blush to the point I was bright red, "SASUKE-KUN!! Well what else do you want to plan?"

"Um…favors?"

"Hinata, is take us later."

"Oh…um…then how about…"

"Well we can just give it a break from the plans till our next date."

"Ok," Sasuke kun said excited.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Me and Sasukekun were on one of our normal dates at China.

"Well I guess, now that the wedding s less then here months away, we ought to plan out he seating." I said to Sasukekun, a little nervous figure it out.

"Ok," Sasukekun said I ran back to bag, I left at the door of the room; Sasukekun sat and waited for me to come back to his round table we were sitting at. I ran back with a large poster board that Hinata made while we were in Japan.

"I'm back, baby." I said sitting about three feet away from Sasukekun and stretching out the poster board across the table.

"What are you doing?" Sasukekun asked as he put his hand on my arm rest.

"What do you mean?" I said, wondering why he had his hand on my arm rest, but not complaining.

"Why are you so far away?" Sasukekun said, pulling us both closer to the other.

"Oh, I don't know, I just sat down."

"Well isn't that better?" Sasukekun asked as he sat extremely close to my right side and holding my right hand.

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to write," I said sweetly and giggling.

"I don't know?" Sasukekun said.

"Oh well, umm…how about this?" I let go of Sasukekun's hand and leaned on his shoulder and his whole side.

"Alright!" Sasukekun said, happy with the idea, "Can you write like that?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Ok, that's good." Me and Sasukekun took about an hour; well we did stop pretty often to kiss.

"So um…what do you want to plan next?"

"Well, you still haven't decided who is going to walk you down the aisle. So who is it going to be?"

"I don't know, you have to remember my real dad completely left me(originally left till I was 10)(occasionally called till 13)over five years ago….My brother's and have barely been in my life the last five years and my step-father neither likes you, nor do I like him. So maybe my grandfather?"

"Well just think about it."

"Well right now, I'm thinking I'll have my grandfather do it."

"Ok, baby. As long as you get down to me and we get married, I'll be happy."

"Me too." I said blushing a lot.

"Well I guess there is just one more thing then."

"Really? What is that?"

"I'll take you tomorrow and you'll find out." Sasukekun said.

"Well for now do you just want to continue our date?"

"Yeah," Sasukekun said, somewhat more excited then before Sasukekun, looked down at me, leaning on his shoulder, and kissed me.

It was the next day.

"Hey baby, where are we going?" I asked Sasukekun, since he didn't tell me the day before.

"You'll find out." Sasukekun said, we walked to the bus station, and waited for it to arrive.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise."

I kissed Sasukekun, "How about now."

"Still no."

I gave Sasukekun one really long French kiss, "What about now?" I said, slowly and sexy.

"I don't know," Sasukekun said, blushing.

I slowly and for a long time French kissed Sasukekun, "now?"

"Nope, I really want this to be a surprise."

"Fine." I said as the bus showed up at the stop. Sasukekun took aisle seat and I sat next to the window and leaned on Sasukekun's shoulder. It took the bus ten minutes and two stops before Sasukekun look to me to say, "We're here, this is our stop."

"Ok," I replied, frantically looking outside to see where we are, "Well umm… Sasukekun …Where is we?" I asked wondering.

"You'll find out in a minute," Sasukekun said. The second we walked out of the bus, Sasukekun put his hand over my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I said, laughing and blushing.

"I want to keep it a surprise till we get there" Sasukekun said, walking me to this mysterious place. After three minutes of walking. "Ok, we are here," Sasukekun said as he took his hands off my eyes.

"Wow," I said speechless about where we were.

"Now can you see why I wanted to keep it a secret?" Sasukekun asked me.

"Yeah," I said, my eyes watering up. Then I gave Sasukekun a kiss.

"So you want to go in now?"

"Sure!" I said excitedly. Me and Sasukekun walked into the jewelry store, holding hands. The jewelry store was a small store with a cash register in the middle and counters all around it and around the walls.

"Pick out any ring." Sasukekun said, excitedly.

"I want you to pick it out. It's your ring to me."

"Ok and I want you to pick out your band to me."

"But you are the one who has to wear it." I said back.

"I'll wear anything you give me as long as it means we are married."

"Ok, How about we pick together?"

"Sounds best." Me and Sasukekun spent the time walking around the store till we found the right rings.

"These are perfect." I said to Sasukekun.

"Just like you, Sakurachan." Sasukekun said then kissed me.

"I love you, Sasukekun."

"I love you too, Sakurachan." We brought the rings and left.

As much detail as me and Sasukekun planned over the last three months of our engagement; I can't tell you. Sorry, but I have to leave something for the last chapter/ the wedding. So ok, I'm skipping to the day of the wedding, June 17, 2010.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was finally the day I had been waiting for; it was June 17, 2010. I had spent the night at my grandparents' house, in my old bed.

"Good morning," my grandmother said.

Sat up and yawned, "Morning."

It's your wedding day! I got you a crepe from Bob Evan's (a.k.a., one of my favorite foods)"

"Really? Awesome!" I ate crepe and got up. "When is mom coming to do my hair?" I asked, sitting in my large, full-sized bed still in my pajamas.

"Soon, it's already nine."

"NINE!!!" I screamed. The wedding was in less then three hours! I ate my crepe as fat as possible and washed, I took an hour shower. I had to shower, wash my hair, shave my legs, and brush my teeth! When I finally got out, just wearing the strapless bra and underwear.

"Hey my little girl, I mean my soon to be married daughter."

"Hey mom, you going to fix my hair now?"

"Yep, now sit down!" my mom replied. Though cold, dripping wet and only wearing my white "underwear" I sat on the hard wooden chair in the kitchen, luckily all the guys (family members) were at the church setting up, so I didn't have to worry about someone walking in. "Now sit still and let me finish your hair." My mom said.ring the door bell rang; the brides maids were here.

"I'll get it," my grandmother said; Temari, Kakashi, Tenten, and Hinata all arrived.

"Hey guys." I said still sitting there wearing the same thing there wearing the same thing, but I had one of the hair aprons on.

"Umm…Sakura?" Hinata said standing there as everyone else was staring.

"Yeah?" I said not realizing that she was talking about how little I had on.

"Hey Sakura!" Temari said, not bothered by it.

"Sakura, why are you like that?" Hinata said.

"Like what?" I replied.

Ino recovered from her shock and "disturbing image", "SAKURA PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!" Ino screamed.

"Oh, that?" I can't till my mom is done my hair and make up, and then I'll put my button down shirt on and jeans so we can go to the church, so we can all get ready." I said.

"Ok," They all said, going to the living room to wait. Half an hour later I was ready to go. "Let's go now!" we grabbed my dress and accessories and left. We arrived at the church 45 minutes before the wedding; luckily all the bride's maids already had their hair and make-up done. We all hurried down the stairs, my mom going first to make sure the guys weren't there. My mom opened up the door, the room was empty.

"Ok, we can all go in." My mom said. They pushed me in first because they heard Kakashi's van pulling up with all the guys. We could hear them all:

"Hey buddy, you sure you want to go through with this?" "Yeah you'll be stuck with your for life" "Yeah, it's not too late to change your mind." "Don't listen to them, we all know you want to marry her." The girls rushed in and closed the door and looked it.

"Forget them, Sakura; you know he wants to marry you." Hinata said.

"I know," I said. Everyone separated into there corners and finished changing.

"Wow, Sakura, you look great, Sasukekun is really lucky to be marrying you today." Hinata and Ino said.

"Thanks, I hope Sasukekun will like it."

"Oh he won't," Ino said, then after a long pause, "He'll love it and if he doesn't, we can just kick his ass."

I started blushing and giggling, "ha-ha, thanks Ino." "Well I guess it's about time to go." I said excited, but nervous.

"Yep, you alright?" Hinata asked me.

"Yeah, just really happy, but nervous that I'll mess it up or he will stand me up at the alter."

"Don't worry Sakura he couldn't do that," Ino said.

"Wow, Ino you are being nice to me today." I said.

"Yeah, it is your wedding day. I'm not that mean." Ino explained.

"Thanks Ino" I said.

"Well it's show time everyone" My mom walked in to say, "Ok, well umm…Tenten, then Ino, Hinata, and Temari." My mom said. It was really about to start, the moment I'd waited 3 years for to come has come. Was I really about to marry Sasukekun? Yes, I actually was! We all walked up from the basement, except for me, my mom stopped me. "I can't believe my baby girl is getting married today!"

"MOM!" I yelled.

"Ok, ok, well you look gorgeous today, baby gi…oops…"

"Thanks mom." I said, "Well you better get to your seat." My mom left rushing to her seat before it started.

The music stated, my grandfather knocked and came into the room, "you ready, Cherry blossom."

"Yeah," I said blushing.

"Well we ought to get going," my grandfather said, then grabbed my arm. My grandfather slowly walked forward and up the stone looking steps, seventeen steps up to my wedding. As we walked up I looked around; the stain glass windows had beams of light shining through them, all beaming through the huge open doors into the wedding. The beams shined brightly inside, there was a red ribbon hanging on the side walls, from the entrance of the church building to the second set of grand doors into my wedding. There were red roses and hibiscus everywhere. My bride's maids picked up their flowers from the side table against the wall on the right, next to the door. I stood at the top of the stairs, I watched as Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Temari all walked into the wedding in plain red, floor length dresses. I heard as people oh and aw-ed at them.

"I'll never measure up to their beauty in those dresses." I said, worried that I didn't look as good as my brides maids.

"You look gorgeous, Cherry blossom."

"Thanks Pop." I said, holding tears back. It was time for me to go down the aisle, I picked up my flowers, and we walked to the grand doors. I looked out. I saw my soon-to-be husband at the alter, a blank spot next to him, where I was to stand. Sasukekun looked perfect. Kakashi and Temari stood near him, but between him and Temari was that large gap where I was to stand. The flower girl threw out red roses and hibiscus on every row. The room grew silent, the beams from the stain glass windows beamed down on me, it made my red, blonde hair glitter and shine. Sasukekun's eyes turned glassy, he was silent, almost as in shock, and his eyes glittered as he saw me. Well this was it, I was going done this aisle as Sakura Haruno, an engaged 19 year old, and leaving as Sakura Uchiha, a married woman! I looked to my grandfather and nodded my head. We started walking down the aisle, my white dress dragged through the red rose petals, I slowly walked towards the alter to my husband, my eyes began to glassy from tears of joy, I focused on my future husband, excited to say, "I do."


	18. end

Dear Readers of, "If Sasuke loved Sakura",

Do not worry the story doesn't end there I've written a second book continuing right where I left off… It's called, "The wedding and the after math"

is the link to it….please read, review, and enjoy

The author

Emk2617


	19. Chapter 19

so I know its been forever but a lot is going on. Now that I've had my beautiful baby boy and I've now ajusted to motherhood. I am thinking about writing again. should I continue on this story or start new? I'd like to hear from you.


End file.
